


kiss me by the pool

by milkycloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No plot whatsoever, backhugs, i just needed to write noren kissing, jeno is a swimmer, renjun likes neck massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkycloud/pseuds/milkycloud
Summary: Renjun felt guilty for missing Jeno’s swim practice so he gives him a kiss to make up for it.





	kiss me by the pool

**Author's Note:**

> i blame noren for being so loud lately. this is short and pretty crap, but i just needed to write noren kissing before i go back to finishing assignments. i appreciate all kudos and comments ♡

“Crap, I’m late again,” 

Renjun packed his books strewn messily across the library table as quietly as he could, his eyebrows knitted in frustration. Renjun had promised his boyfriend that he’d be at the pool to watch his swim practice this week, but Renjun having too many assignments to keep up with, ended up losing track of time and was now missing half the swim practice. He’d already missed last week’s practice, and the evident look of disappointment on Jeno’s face was not a sight he wanted to see this time round. 

The boy gathered his belongings hastily and shoved them into his backpack in record timing, speeding off to the indoor swimming pool which happened to be on the opposite end of the campus. By the time he reached the pool, the swimming coach had just announced the end of the practice session and Renjun felt his face fall, slumping against the wall to catch his breath. He’d let his boyfriend down once again, and Renjun wasn’t entirely sure if he could face him this time.

“H-Hey, have you seen Jeno around?” the male asked one of their teammates, a second year named Mark, who happened to be walking by. 

“Nope, haven’t seen him since practice ended. He was looking for you though,” Mark replied. 

“Oh, thanks Mark,” Renjun smiled. The boy nodded his head in response, walking off to the changing rooms. People began filtering out of the pool area and soon Renjun was left only with his own thoughts. He felt guilty for letting his boyfriend down, not once, but twice, and it was killing him. He knew how much Renjun’s support at his swim practices meant to him, yet he failed to be there for Jeno when he needed him most and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint his boyfriend, who’d only ever been loving and supportive to him. 

Renjun felt his eyes well up with frustrated tears, overwhelmed with the guilt of letting down his boyfriend and the stress assignments when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist and the scent of chlorine invading his nostrils. 

“Injunnie, where were you?” Jeno’s voice was laced with concern rather than disappointment. 

He laid his head on the boy’s shoulder from behind, Renjun fitting perfectly into his embrace like a missing puzzle piece. Jeno’s hair was wet against the nape of Renjun’s neck, tickling him ever so slightly and causing Renjun to squirm in his embrace. The latter sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his palm while Jeno awaited his reply. 

“I’m sorry,” Renjun whispered meekly, tentatively laying his cold hands over Jeno’s. The latter laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s in an instant, rubbing his thumb against the back of his smooth palm to reassure him that everything was fine. 

“Its alright, baby. I know you’ve been busy with work, so please don’t apologise,” Jeno murmured into Renjun’s ear, “And I don’t like seeing you sad.” 

“I- But I missed your practice twice!” Renjun retorted stubbornly, “You’ve always been there for me, so the least I could do for you is to show up to your practice on time.” 

Jeno firmly gripped Renjun by the forearms and spun him around to face so he could look him in the eyes. Jeno’s gaze softened when he saw Renjun’s eyes glistening with tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. 

“Come here,” Jeno spoke softly, enveloping his smaller boyfriend into a bear hug and placing a kiss on the crown of his head. “I want you to focus on your assignments now. Don’t worry your pretty little head about me, alright baby?” 

Renjun nodded his head in Jeno’s chest, gripping the fabric of his chlorine scented shirt. He looked up at Jeno, a small smile gracing his pink lips. 

“Yes, sir,” Renjun replied, saluting Jeno cheekily. The taller ruffled his hair messily, eyes crinkling into crescent shapes as he laughed affectionately at his smaller boyfriend. 

“Kiss,” Jeno commanded, pointing to his lips as he looked down at his boyfriend expectingly. 

Renjun obeyed willingly, leaning on his tippy toes and gaining a few inches just enough to meet Jeno’s soft lips with his. The pair’s lips moved together in sync, having done this many times before. Jeno knew every little detail about what Renjun was like when he was kissing him; how the older would always be the first to part his lips if he was in the mood for tongue, or how he would unconsciously bunch up his hands against Jeno’s chest like a kitten, which Jeno thought was adorable. 

Jeno nibbled on the older’s lips playfully, causing his boyfriend to grip the front of his shirt tightly. Renjun parted his lips, allowing Jeno entrance into his mouth. The older whined when he felt Jeno’s hands moving against the nape of his neck, gently massaging him. Renjun was starting to lose his focus as he went limp under his boyfriend’s touch, almost forgetting that Jeno was kissing him until he let out a rather loud whine. 

“A-Ah” Renjun whined against Jeno’s lips, melting under his touch as his boyfriend massaged a sensitive spot on the nape of his neck. The latter raised an eyebrow, his amused expression causing Renjun to flush a pretty pink out of embarrassment. 

Jeno pulled away from his boyfriend and slowly wiped his thumb against his moist pink lips, sending him a playful grin before sticking his fingers up Renjun’s nose. 

“Argh! LEE JENO!!!” 

Renjun smacked his boyfriend’s arm without an ounce of hesitation and mustered up all the strength he had in his tiny body to push him into the pool. Jeno felt bad for laughing at the smaller boy who barely managed to move him an inch no matter how hard he tried. 

“Stop laughing or I’ll knee you where the sun don’t shine,” Renjun threatened his boyfriend, but all Jeno saw was an angry little ball of fluff. The latter smiled fondly at the shorter boy, clearly smitten despite the empty threats he was throwing at him. 

“Whatever you say, babe.”


End file.
